Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/13
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisuje się, jak Sancho objął w posiadanie wyspę i jakim sposobem nią rządził. O ty! co bezustannie okrążasz obie półkule globu! Ty, oko niebios wszystkowidzące na ziemi! światły Apollinie! Timbruisie starożytnych! Wielbiony od wszystkich ludzi Febie! Ojcze poezji i twórco muzyki... Ty, co wstając, dajesz dzień śmiertelnym, a sam nie zasypiasz nigdy. Słońce! Ojcze natury! Źródło światła! Twoje głębokie promienie przenikają złoto we wnętrznościach ziemi. Oświeć, ogrzej głębinę piersi mojej, rozjaśnij ciemność mego umysłu, abym zdołał wypowiedzieć, co zaszło pod rządami wielkiego Sancho Pansy, nad opisaniem czynów którego Homer''Homer'' — autor fundamentalnych dla kultury europejskiej eposów greckich: Iliada i Odyseja; żył w VIII w. n. e., Tasso''Tasso, Torquato'' (1544–1595) — poeta włoski doby renesansu, zyskał sławę jako autor poematu epickiego z dziejów pierwszej krucjaty Jerozolima wyzwolona., Ariost''Ariost'' — właśc. Ariosto, Ludovico (1474–1533) ceniony poeta włoski, autor poematu Orland szalony. i Vergili''Vergili'' — właśc. Publius Vergilius Maro (70–19 p.n.e.) poeta rzymski, autor Eneidy. spotnieliby do nitki!... Nasz dzielny gubernator po krótkiej podróży przybył do małego miasteczka, liczącego około tysiąca mieszkańców, które było jedną z główniejszych posiadłości księcia. Oświadczono mu, że to jest wyspa Barataria. Skoro tylko do bram miasta przybyli, mieszkańcy zbrojnie, przy odgłosie parafialnych dzwonów, wyszli na spotkanie gubernatora, podskokami i wrzaskiem objawiając radość niezmierną. Zaniesiono go na rękach do katedry miejscowej, gdzie po skończonym Te Deum, podano mu klucze miasta. Następnie wykonano przysięgę na wierność. Gęsta mina, szeroka broda, pękata figura i orszak nowego gubernatora, zadziwiły wszystkich. Po wyjściu z kościoła zaprowadzono go do pałacu sprawiedliwości. Gdy zasiadł na tronie, intendent księcia rzekł: — Mam zaszczyt zawiadomić waszą dostojność, że wedle dawnego zwyczaju, gubernator nowo obejmujący rządy wyspy, powinien rozstrzygnąć dwie trudne sprawy, aby dał próbę swojego rozumu, a z sądu jego poddani złą lub pomyślną rokują sobie przyszłość. Podczas mowy intendenta Sancho przyglądał się napisowi, wyrytemu na przeciwległej ścianie. Nie umiejąc czytać, zapytał, co ma znaczyć to malowidło. — Jaśnie oświecony panie — odpowiedziano mu — jest to wypisany dzień przybycia twojego na wyspę: „Dziś dnia tego i tego miesiąca, roku etc., możny Don Sancho Pansa, objął rządy tej wyspy; oby władza jego długo i pomyślnie trwała!” — I kogo to nazywają Don Sancho Pansa — zapyta Sancho. — Waszą dostojność — odpowie intendent. — A więc uwiadamiam was, moi przyjaciele — rzecze Sancho — że nie chcę przybierać nienależnego mi tytułu Don, niedodawanego nigdy do mego imienia; nazywam się Sancho Pansa po prostu. Moi przodkowie ani donami, ani wielmożnościami nie byli. Widzę, że na tej wyspie więcej jest donów niż kamieni, ale przy boskiej pomocy, w ciągu czterech dni jak muchy porozpędzam wszystkich donów z miasta. Teraz niech zadadzą mi próbę, panie intendencie, osądzę rzecz, jak będę mógł najlepiej, nie zważając wcale, czy odpowiedź moja ucieszy lub zasmuci poddanych. Wprowadzono dwóch ludzi do sali, wieśniaka i krawca. — Jaśnie wielmożny gubernatorze — rzecze krawiec — ten człowiek przybył do mego sklepu i, oddając kawałek sukna, zapytał, czy wystarczy na zrobienie jednego kaptura, odpowiedziałem, że dosyć będzie, lecz on, sądząc złośliwie wedle powszechnej o krawcach opinii, że mam zamiar dla siebie zachować część jego sukna, zapytał znów, czyli by z tego materiału dwóch kapturów zrobić nie było można. Zgadując jego podejrzenie, dałem potwierdzającą odpowiedź, wtedy zapytał mnie znów, czy by na więcej kapturów sukno nie wystarczyło, żądając wreszcie, ażebym mu pięć sztuk wykroił. Obecnie robota jest skończona, a ten człowiek zamiast zapłacić mi za nią, żąda, ażebym mu wartość sukna zwrócił. — Czy tak jest w samej rzeczy? — zapytał Sancho wieśniaka. — Tak jest w istocie — odpowie zapytany — ale niech wasza wysokość rozkaże pokazać mu jego kaptury. — Z całego serca — rzecze krawiec i wyjąwszy rękę z zanadrza, pokazał pięć małych kapturków, uwieszonych na końcu każdego palca. — Oto są żądane kaptury — rzecze — i niech biegli osądzą, czy można zrobić więcej z podobnej ilości materiału. Obecni śmieli się serdecznie, słysząc tak dziwną sprawę. Sancho, pomyślawszy chwilę, rzecze: — Sprawa niewarta długiego zastanowienia, rozkazuję, ażeby wieśniak wyrzekł się sukna, a krawiec pieniędzy za robotę. Kaptury zaś niech darują więźniom. Następnie przybyli dwaj starcy, z których jeden opierał się na grubej lasce — drugi rzecze do Sanchy: — Jaśnie wielmożny panie! Przed niedawnym czasem pożyczyłem dziesięć sztuk złota temu człowiekowi, z warunkiem, że mi je odda na pierwsze moje żądanie. Nie upominałem się czas jakiś, nie chcąc mu czynić przykrości, lecz widząc nareszcie niedbałość dłużnika, prosiłem go o zwrot pożyczonych pieniędzy; on zaś nie tylko, że mi ich nie chciał zwrócić, lecz oświadczył nadto, że pieniądze te już dawno mi oddał. Obydwaj nie mamy świadków; niech więc wasza wysokość rozkaże mu wykonać przed Bogiem przysięgę, a będę zadowolony. — Cóż odpowiesz na to? — zapyta Sancho oskarżonego. — Jaśnie wielmożny panie! Wyznaję, że człowiek ten pożyczył mi dziesięć sztuk złota, lecz gotów jestem przysiąc, że mu je w całości oddałem. Gubernator rozkazał mu podnieść rękę, a starzec, oddawszy przeciwnikowi do potrzymania laskę, wykonał uroczystą przysięgę. Wielki gubernator zapytał wierzyciela, co ma jeszcze przeciwko temu? Skarżący odrzekł, że znając swego dłużnika jako pobożnego i bogobojnego człowieka, przysięgę jego za ważną uznaje, chociaż nie przypomina sobie wypłaty zaciągniętego długu. Dłużnik odebrał swoją laskę i szybko oddalił się z sali. Sancho, podziwiając cierpliwość oskarżyciela i dostrzegłszy pospieszne odejście dłużnika, zastanowił się przez chwilę i nagle, ukąsiwszy się w koniec palca, rozkazał przyprowadzić sobie oskarżonego. Gdy wypełniono rozkaz, rzekł Sancho do starca: — Oddaj mi swoją laskę. — Oto jest, jaśnie wielmożny panie — odrzekł zawezwany. Sancho wziął kij i podając go wierzycielowi, rzekł mu: — Teraz już odebrałeś swoją należność. — Jak to, wasza wysokość, alboż ta laska warta dziesięć sztuk złota? — Bez wątpienia — rzecze gubernator — albo ja jestem największym głupcem, jakiego widziano na świecie. Zobaczycie zaraz, czy zdolny jestem do rządzenia państwem. Niech rozłamią tę laskę — dodał. Wykonano rozkaz, kij rozłamano na połowę i dziesięć sztuk złota wypadło z niego na ziemię. Wszyscy podziwiali mądrość gubernatora, porównywając go z Salomonem. Starcy odeszli, jeden z radością, drugi ze wstydem, a historyk, opisujący czyny Sanchy, po pilnym rozpatrzeniu się, nie wiedział, jak go uważać: za głupca, czy za rozumnego człowieka. Wszyscy uwielbiali sądy nowego gubernatora, o których natychmiast donoszono księciu, oczekującemu z niecierpliwością na wiadomość o każdym Sanchy postępku. Teraz powróćmy do Don Kichota, którego zostawiliśmy otoczonego miłosnym płomieniem rozkochanej Altisidory. ----